


Foolish

by niallsecretluvr



Series: Idiotic Thoughts [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angst, I'm so sorry, Sad Ending, luke does a lot of thinking, sad!Luke, thoughtful!luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 13:29:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7642519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niallsecretluvr/pseuds/niallsecretluvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a shouting match, Luke leaves to clear his mind and comes back to Michael, only to find out that Michael's been thinking too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foolish

"Well maybe if you helped around the house more!" Luke screamed at his boyfriend. 

"What is there to even help with?! You fucking do it all yourself anyway!" Michael yelled back. 

"Maybe you should get off your ass and do something and not wait for me to ask you to help!"

"Maybe I don't want to help you! Did you ever think of that?!"

"Maybe I have!"

"Good! Cause it's true and you know it!"

"I hate you Michael Clifford! I hate your guts!"

"I hate you too Lucas! You were foolish to think I ever liked you!"

Luke's breath hitched in his throat as took in Michael's words. His bottom lip started to quiver as he felt tears forming in his eyes. 

Michael continued to stare at Luke with a straight face, not even caring that Luke was breaking down. 

"Fuck you Clifford" Luke stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind him. 

He didn't need Michael. Michael was just holding him back from achieving great things. Michael was the reason he was stuck in this small town and couldn't leave. Michael was the reason for Luke's shitty job with terrible pay. Michael was the one responsible for ruining Luke's life. 

Luke didn't realize where his feet had taken him until he ended up at the local park, 10 minutes away from home. Luke looked around and sat down on an empty park bench. 

Luke felt the anger leave him as he realized what just happened. 

He never meant for it to get so out of hand. One second they were eating pasta and watching a movie, the next they were at each other's throats. All Luke said was that Michael should clean up tonight. 

And look how that ended: Luke sitting alone in the park at night with a sad, broken heart. There was no way that Michael had actually meant those words that he said to Luke, but the look on his face afterwards made Luke wonder. Was he even good enough for Michael?

Maybe this whole relationship was a fraud. Something that Michael needed as a coping method. Something that he could easily break off when he no longer needed it. Maybe Luke should've stayed in Australia instead of going with Michael. Maybe that would've been for the best. 

Luke sighed heavily before looking around. The crisp summer air filled his lungs and the crickets sang their song, sounding as sad as the thoughts Luke was having. 

Luke felt a buzz from his phone and hastily checked it, secretly hoping it was his boyfriend calling to make amends. Alas it was just his boss wanting to know if he could come in on Thursday. Luke sighed and closed his phone, not wanting to deal with anything at the moment. 

The only thing Luke wanted in the world was to be held by Michael. To be cuddled on the couch watching their favorite drama, limbs draped in all directions. And Michael would hum sweet lullabies until Luke would fall asleep in his arms. And when Luke awoke the next day, Michael would be there with a smile on his perfect face, waiting to greet Luke with the morning sun. 

Luke felt warm tears start to fall down his face as he thought about his relationship with Michael. Maybe it was too good to be true. After all, not everyone gets a fairytale ending. Luke just thought he was one of the lucky ones. 

Luke heard the soft padding of feet on the grass and turned, hoping to find Michael standing there, waiting to walk him home. But it was just a squirrel that ran away when Luke turned his body. 

Luke sighed, feeling hopeless. Not even the squirrels wanted to stay long enough for him. No one wanted him and that grew evident as the night wore on with no sign of Michael. 

Luke didn't realize that he had fallen asleep until someone lightly shook him awake. 

"Not yet Mikey. Ten more minutes." Luke mumbled before turning over. But this wasn't his bed. His bed wasn't hard like this; his bed was soft and full of Michael. 

Luke dared to open his eyes and found himself face to face with a total stranger. 

"Sorry to interrupt your sleep, but you need to move. People need to sit and I'm sure there's room for you at the homeless shelter, if you really need a place." The stranger said. 

Luke nodded and stood up, still trying to shake the empty feeling from his limbs. 

The sun was just rising and the sky was alit with the many colors of the rainbow. It reminded Luke of Michael. How they would sometimes stay up late enough to see the sun rise but spend the rest of the day sleeping, with only each other for company. 

Luke sighed and checked his phone, but there was still nothing from his boyfriend. Maybe Michael was waiting for Luke to come home.

So Luke headed home, but stopped when he reached the front door. A box had been placed outside of the door, with familiar looking contents. Luke found his favorite movies, his worn clothes, and even his coffee mug tucked into the brown box. There was a simple piece of paper taped to it, written in Michael's handwriting. 

_Dear Luke,_  
Last night was a rough night. We both said some things we didn't mean, but I think in the end, the truth came out.  
I thought I knew what love was when I saw your face. I thought I had found "the one" that everyone kept talking about. I thought I had found that in you.  
But now I realize that I was only fooling myself.  
You're a great person Luke, but we can't continue. Not like this.  
Here's your stuff back and I hope you find the right one someday.  
-Mikey xx 

Luke stared at the note and reread it, hoping that it would ease the pain, but it still felt like his heart stopped beating every time. 

So Luke was right. No one loved him, not even Michael. If Michael didn't want him, then how would Luke live? He'd done everything for him, but now that was all gone.

But Michael had said that he hoped Luke would found the right one someday.

"But Mikey." Luke whispered to the letter. "You _are_ the right one."


End file.
